<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mama Means Business by darlingswanscharmedbygold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586280">Mama Means Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold'>darlingswanscharmedbygold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OUAT Spanking Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Little Emma Swan, F/F, F/M, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:50:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma doesn't take Ruby as a serious disciplinarian, her mama has to prove she means business.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Charming | David Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard, Red Riding Hood | Ruby &amp; Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OUAT Spanking Fics [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1140614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mama Means Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Snow was pregnant, Ruby had never been worried that Emma wouldn’t consider her the same as her other parents. They would raise her as if nothing was different. But life rarely goes according to plan. The group had to give up their daughter shortly after birth, Ruby barely got to hold her. When Emma did come back to them, she was a surly 28-year-old who didn’t know a thing about polyamory. She didn’t want to accept Snow as her mother, let alone a whole other person.</p><p> </p><p>It took time, patience. And soon, Emma realized why she had to be given up. She accepted her family, for the most part. She was even calling them Mom, Dad and Mama. And eventually, she opened up a side that no one knew Emma had. Her mental age changed constantly and soon, she was classified as a little. They were common in the Enchanted Forest. Luckily, her parents had been classified as caretakers and could take care of her on their own.</p><p> </p><p>They each had their own parenting style. Snow was overprotective but she was the one Emma went to when she wanted to talk. David would do anything his little princess asked of him, but he’d also be firm when needed. And Ruby…she definitely came across as the fun parent. She was the one who spoiled Emma with chocolate, she took her to the arcade. Snow normally jumped into discipline first, David would give stern talking to’s. For the first 6 months after Emma showed her other side, Ruby didn’t discipline her at all.</p><p> </p><p>And it was coming back to bite them all in the ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Mama would let me!” Emma screamed one night when Snow told her that she had to clean up her video game and start getting ready for bed.</p><p>Snow raised an eyebrow. “I don’t think so. And even if she did, I’m telling you now, go!”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Emma Ruth, do you want me to take away your video games for a month?”</p><p>“No! No! No!”</p><p>“Then off, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma grumbled and turned off the XBOX, before stomping up the stairs to her bedroom. Snow sighed, running her fingers through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>That night, Ruby walked through the door of the loft, throwing her purse up. She had been working more night shifts lately and barely got to see her spouses or daughter before bed. Because of that, it was a surprise to find them sitting at the island counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I in trouble?” She teased.</p><p>Snow raised an eyebrow. “Kinda.”</p><p>Ruby frowned, dropping down on the stool in between them. “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Emma keeps breaking the rules and saying it’s because you’d let her get away with it.”</p><p>“Well that’s not true, I wouldn’t let her break the rules.”</p><p>“We know,” David assured her. “But we also know that you rarely discipline her. And part of that is our fault, we always jump in.”</p><p>“We just can’t anymore,” Snow continued, wearily. “She needs to respect all of us and know there are rules.”</p><p>Ruby nodded. “What do you want me to do?”</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Snow and David left for work. It was Emma’s day off and good for that, because she woke up feeling about 4 years old. Ruby helped her get dressed and did her hair into a pretty braid. The two had a nice breakfast and went for a walk around the neighborhood. When they got back, they made cookies. While they baked, Ruby and Emma colored. The timer dinged just as they finished up their pictures.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I have a cookie?” Emma asked as Ruby pulled them out.</p><p>“No, sweetie. We’re going to save these for after dinner.”</p><p>“But that’s not fair!”</p><p>“Yes, it is,” Ruby said firmly. “Now, how about PB&amp;J for lunch?”</p><p> </p><p>That distracted Emma for the moment. They had their sandwiches and some fruit. Ruby cleaned up and went to start on some laundry before naptime. Emma seemed content watching some cartoons, so Ruby wasn’t worried.</p><p> </p><p>Halfway through loading up, she heard a loud clang. Ruby raced to the kitchen. Emma stood there, tray on the floor, with cookies everywhere. Ruby folded her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Emma Ruth Charming!” Ruby chastised. “I told you no cookies before dinner.”</p><p>“I didn’t do it, Mama!” Emma argued.</p><p>“Then who did? I left them high up.”</p><p>“I don’t know, but it wasn’t me!”</p><p>Ruby shook her head. “Corner, now.”</p><p>Emma’s eyes widened and she looked far too much like Snow. “But Mama…”</p><p>“No, now!” Emma stood there and she took a step forward, popping her bottom. Her daughter gasped.</p><p>“Mama! You can’t spank me!”</p><p>“Yes, I can. Now get to the corner, now.”</p><p> </p><p>Emma scampered to the corner, rubbing her bottom the whole way. Ruby cleaned up the mess before heading into the living room. She sat down on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Come here, Emma.” Emma slowly walked over. “I told you not to touch the cookies.”</p><p>“But I wanted one,” she pouted, crocodile tears coming to her eyes.</p><p>“And you would’ve gotten one had you waited, but now no one gets cookies. And that’s very sad.”</p><p>“Mama, I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know you are, but that’s not enough. Not only did you touch the cookies, you lied to Mama and that’s not good either. So, you have to be punished.”</p><p>“No video games?”</p><p>“No. You’re getting a spanking.”</p><p>Emma’s mouth dropped open and now, she looked just like her daddy. “But Mama! You don’t spank me!”</p><p>“I don’t, you’re right and that’s been a problem. You’ve been very naughty lately and giving Mommy and Daddy a hard time. So, I need to show you that you need to listen to all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed Emma by her belt loop and pulled her over he lap. Emma squirmed, kicking her legs.</p><p><br/>“No, Mama! No! I’m sorry!”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby took a deep breath, ignoring her. She unbuttoned Emma’s jeans and slid them down, followed by her Iron Man underwear. Emma quickly covered her bottom, but Ruby swatted her hand away.</p><p> </p><p>“You get bare, Emma. If you hadn’t smarted off to Mommy last night, I may have kept this a timeout, but you need to learn your lesson, little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby began, smacking Emma’s left butt cheek, then her right. Emma squirmed, kicking her legs and screaming. Ruby continued, ignoring the lump growing in her throat. Emma needed to take her seriously.</p><p><br/>“Stop it! Stop it now!” Emma demanded, sounding very much like a spoiled princess.</p><p>“You don’t decide that.”</p><p>“Yes, I do! You listen to me!”</p><p>“No, Emma. You listen to me!” Ruby smacked her sit spot and Emma yelped.</p><p> </p><p>The spanking continued, with Emma’s screams getting louder as her bottom turned bright pink. Eventually, Emma’s voice broke out in a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate you!” Emma declared.</p><p>Ruby paused for a minute, the hurt hitting her. She took a deep breath, shaking her head. “I’m sorry to hear that,” she managed to get out. “I love you and that’s why I’m doing this.”</p><p> </p><p>She continued to lay the hits down and Emma started to cry. These were real tears, not the fake show she had put on before. Ruby put down five final smacks, finishing the assault on the young girl’s bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re all done, sweetie,” Ruby whispered. “Do you want to cuddle now?”</p><p> </p><p>Emma sniffled and pushed her way off her lap. She kicked off her jeans completely and let her underwear fall off too. She ran up to her room, her red bottom on display. Ruby sighed, collecting the laundry and giving Emma her space. Her room was baby proofed, complete with both a bed and a crib for whatever mood she might be in. There were baby locks on the dresser drawers and window, which she couldn’t get into in her little space. The worst she could do was throw her toys around.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby finished up loading the washer and settled onto the couch, dialing a number on her cell. David answered after a few rings.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey wolfie, what’s up?”</p><p>Ruby didn’t even lecture him about the name. “She hates me, David.”</p><p>“Who hates you?”</p><p>“Emma. She disobeyed me so I had to spank her. She said she hated me.”</p><p>David chuckled. “Rubes, she tells me that all the time.”</p><p>Ruby bit her lip. “She does? But she loves you.”</p><p>“She does, she also loves Snow and says it to her. She doesn’t mean it, she’s just upset. She’ll take it back soon.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah, but I know it still hurts. You just need to remember you’re doing the right thing. If we let her get away with everything, she’ll be a spoiled little bratty princess and we don’t want that, do we?”</p><p>“No, of course not.”</p><p>“You’re doing good, Rubes. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>They talked a bit longer and Ruby felt a bit better after hanging up. She texted Snow to let her know about the situation and her wife backed her up. Finally, Ruby went up the stairs to Emma’s room. She was curled up on her bed, bottom in the air. Her hair was out of its braid, curls everywhere. Emma hugged both her stuffed wolf and baby blanket close to her chest, her eyes clamped shut. Ruby softly smiled and sat beside her, moving over some more stuffed animals. Emma was spoiled, in a good way. They probably overdid it on the toys to make up for her crappy childhood. And she never asked for anything, ever. She just got a little bratty when it came to doing things she didn’t want to do. Like get ready for bed or being patient with waiting.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby sat with Emma, watching her sleep. Eventually, Emma’s eyes opened a bit and she grumbled sleepily. Ruby stroked her cheek. She got up and grabbed some new underwear, helping Emma into them. She sat back down beside her and Emma snuggled into her side. Ruby’s heart melted and she pressed a kiss to her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“’m sorry, Mama,” Emma mumbled. “Don’t hate you.”</p><p>“I know you don’t, sweetheart,” Ruby whispered. “It makes me sad when you say that though, and when you don’t listen.”</p><p>“I’ll be a good girl.”</p><p>“That’s what Mama likes to hear.”</p><p>“Can we make cookies again?”</p><p>“Not today, but maybe next week. How about we get you into some comfy jammies, it might help your bottom.”</p><p>“Mama do it.”</p><p>Ruby chuckled. “Yes, Mama will get you dressed.”</p><p>“Can we watch a movie? I don’t wanna play.”</p><p>“Of course we can.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby scooped her up and Emma nuzzled her cheek against her mama’s, slipping her thumb in her mouth. There were times she was like Snow and David, but in that moment, she was just like her mama.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompts always welcome.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>